


If Only

by backyardgrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, External Source, Female Harry Potter, Mixed Media, Other, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardgrave/pseuds/backyardgrave
Summary: This is an archive of work I do for an offshoot ofthis story, where Harry (Harri) is born looking like Lily instead of James. In this offshoot AU, Severus is born into the main HP timeline, putting him in the same year as Harri.The archive is mostly art and comics, with scant writing as of yet, but it is also a work in progress and may be occasionally updated. The full body of work is linked here:->Read here---------
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	If Only

A moment during year 4


End file.
